Create-A-Monster/2011
The first items of Create-A-Monster were released at the end of 2011. The 2011 lineup is therefore small and simple, consisting of two starter packs and three add-on packs. The original starter packs only come with one torso, which generated enough negative feedback that not only the starter packs came to include a second torso starting 2012, but the 2011 starter packs were even re-released with two torsos. Sets Starter Packs Werewolf & Dragon :The Werewolf & Dragon starter pack comes with a full body for the werewolf, but lacks a torso for the dragon. Included for the werewolf are a grey head, a grey torso, grey hands, full grey arms, full grey legs, and grey wolf ear-clips. Included for the dragon are a pink head, pink hands, full pink arms with green fins and green markings, full pink legs with green fins, and green wings. All limbs but the head sport a scale design. There's only one wig, which is pinkish red of color with grey streaks. The pack contains two outfits, one of which is a jacket-dress combo. The jacket is black with pink crescent moon and frilly lining. The dress has a black top and the skirt part is pink with black plant patterns and white crescent moon imagery. The other outfit is a halter top-skirt combo. The halter top is done mainly in dark green with tiny blue and yellow dots. The strap around the neck is black and separates an area on the chest, which has large yellow dots instead of tiny blue and yellow ones. The skirt is also mainly done in dark green with tiny blue and yellow dots, while an area along the left hip features the large yellow dot-pattern. There's only one pair of shoes, which are small black boots with open toes and crescent moon marks on the ankle positions. :The Werewolf & Dragon starter pack's 2012 re-release includes a pink torso for the dragon too. :The werewolf shares appearance with a backgrounder, while the dragon is a unique design. Vampire & Sea Monster :The Vampire & Sea Monster starter pack comes with a full body for the vampire, but lacks a torso for the sea monster. Included for the vampire are a pink head, a pink torso, pink hands, full pink arms, and full pink legs. Included for the sea monster are a blue head, blue hands, full blue arms with blue fins, and full blue legs with blue fins. There's only one wig, which is black of color with purple streaks. The pack contains two outfits, one of which is a halter top-skirt combo. The skirt is black with soft horizontal lines and purple ruffles as lining. The top is half black with purple vertical helix-shaped lines, and half purple, with a purple neck strap and golden bat-winged jewel in the middle. An accessory to this outfit is a red barrette in the same shape as the jewel. The other outfit is a beach-themed top-skirt combo. The tops only covers the chest area and has one shoulder strap going over the right side. The top is black and features blue, purple and yellow bubble and splatter shapes. The skirt is blue with pink lines and orange circles in a bacterial pattern. The skirt comes with a black belt. There's only one pair of shoes, which are black with open toes and black and purple lace-style ankle straps. :The Vampire & Sea Monster starter pack's 2012 re-release includes a blue torso for the sea monster too. :The vampire shares appearance with a backgrounder, while the sea monster is a unique design. Add-On Packs Insect :The Insect add-on pack consists of a yellow head, a black and yellow wig, black hands, black-to-yellow lower arms, and black-to-yellow lower legs. The bee-look is finished with bee wings and a 'mask' consisting of bee eyes and antennae. Her outfit is a short dress with elbow-length sleeves. The sleeves and collar-area are black while the rest of the dress features golden and black diagonal stripes. The black stripes have lines of pink dots inside. She wears simple high-heeled black shoes. :The insect's shoes were also used for Scarah's SDCCI 2012 doll. :The insect has a design unique to the Create-A-Monster line. :After a contest on the Monster High Facebook page from November 25, 2011 to November 30, 2011, she was given a profile and the name Beeanna on December 02, 2011. Skeleton :The Skeleton add-on pack consists of a skull-styled head, a blue wig, boney hands, boney lower arms, and boney lower legs. Her outfit is a short black dress with elbow-length sleeves and a turtleneck. The sleeves and skirt have pink lining, and the front of dress features skeletal imagery of the torso, including a pink broken heart image. Her accessories comprise a white bone-shaped hair bow. She wears open white shoes with ankle straps. The heels are designed to look like spines. :The skeleton has a design unique to the Create-A-Monster line. :After a contest on the Monster High Facebook page from December 03, 2011 to December 07, 2011, she was given a profile and the name Skelly Bones on December 09, 2011. Three-Eyed Ghoul :The Three-Eyed Ghoul add-on pack comes with a blue head with three eyes, a pink wig, blue hands, blue speckled lower arms, and blue lower legs with localized spots in circular patterns. Her outfit is a short, sleeveless purple dress with a black belt with red helix-shaped decoration. Her accessories comprise a purple beanie. She wears high-heeled shoes, which are purple with purple straps. :The three-eyed ghoul's shoes were also used for Frankie's 'Maul Session' outfit. :The three-eyed ghoul shares appearance with a backgrounder. :After a contest on the Monster High Facebook page from December 10, 2011 to December 14, 2011, she was given a profile and the name Eyeris Polyphemus on December 16, 2011. Assortment relations Since Create-A-Monster sets don't come with a lot of accessories, the only reused accessories are shoes. Notes * In 2012, Mattel temporarily sold a torso pack containg torsos and upper limbs for all five incomplete 2011 Create-A-Monster sets. Category:Create-A-Monster